How They Meet
by Luluge
Summary: Luhan dipaksa pindah ke Korea. Pertemuan memalukan dengan seorang namja populer di sekolah barunya membuat Luhan mati-matian menjauhi namja tersebut. Tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan selanjutnya? HUNHAN/BL/Mind to RNR ? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : How They Meet**

**Author** **:** **Luluge ~**

**Cast : HUNHAN and Others**

**Genre : Romance/Drama Dll**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milik SM entertainment, kecuali Luhan diciptakan khusus untuk saya/ kkk XD**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Abal, Gaje, Cerita asli pemikiran otak gue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luluge Present ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>©How They Meet©<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**..  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

Luhan masih disibukkan dengan novel berjudul Ulysses karya James Joyce yang baru ia beli kemarin, terlihat serius sekali; matanya bergerak kekanan-kiri mengikuti setiap deretan kalimat yang terdapat didalam novel tersebut. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan kehadiran -makhluk astral- yang tak henti-hentinya mengoceh ini-itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, sangat mengganggu.

"Yak!? Kau mendengarkanku apa tidak sih?!" Makhluk yang disebut-sebut sebagai makhluk astral -oleh Luhan- baru menyadari bahwa Luhan samasekali tidak menggubris perkataan yang sedari tadi ia lontarkan. Hal itu membuatnya jengkel, dengan kesal ia merebut paksa novel tersebut sebelum sang pemilik sempat menyuarakan protes yang berlebih.

"Yak!?apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Teriak Luhan tak terima, ia mencoba menggapai novel tersebut. Yang sayangnya tidak berhasil; Jongdae benar-benar menjauhkan bacaan tersebut dari jangkauannya, tak ingin suara indahnya terbuang sia-sia lagi hanya karena Luhan disibukkan dengan novel -yang menurutnya- tak berguna.

Luhan mendengus kesal, tak taukah makhluk astral itu sudah -sangat- mengganggu waktu santai berharga miliknya. Sementara itu sang pelaku hanya mengendikkan bahu tak perduli,"Hanya membalas perlakuan tidak sopanmu tadi." Jawabnya.

Detik selanjutnya Jongdae melempar novel -tidak berdosa- tersebut kesembarang arah. Luhan melotot menyaksikan novel yang bahkan belum ia baca seperempatnya jatuh dengan tidak elit di lantai, oke ingatkan ia untuk menghabisi -makhluk astral- itu setelah ini.

Luhan memukul lengan Jongdae keras, membuat unta jelek tersebut meringis tertahan. Jongdae mengelus-elus lengannya kasian tapi Luhan tak mau peduli, yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya bagaimana cara melanjutkan acara membaca novel yang sempat tertunda tadi. "Cepat ambil! itu edisi terbaru tau."

Luhan menyilangkan lengan didepan dada. Bagaimanapun ia merasa Jongdae harus bertanggung jawab atas jatuhnya novel itu dan Luhan akan meminta satu cup bubble tea sebagai syarat permintaan maaf. Cukup menguntungkan.

"Apa peduliku? salah sendiri bertingkah tidak sopan." Jongdae sok menasehati,"Kuberitau ya, itu tidak baik."

Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seolah mempertanyakan lagi apakah memang dirinya yang Jongdae maksud, "Aku?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya sebelum angkat bicara lagi, "bukankah kau yang berperilaku tidak sopan?" Ia tertawa mengejek, Jongdae mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Jangan sok lupa ingatan begitu," -Luhan mengingatkan- "kau barusaja melempar novel yang jelas-jelas sedang kubaca. Itu tindakan yang sangat tidak sopan."

"Dan apakah tidak mendengarkan orang yang sedang berbicara merupakan tindakan yang sopan?" Balas Jongdae tak mau kalah.

"Kuberitahu ya, -Luhan membela diri- itu pengecualian. Tindakanmu itu lebih tidak sopan."

"Tapi aku melakukan hal tersebut karena kau terlebih dahulu tidak sopan terhadapku."

Luhan terdiam, oh tidak hilang sudah satu cup bubble tea yang akan ia dapatkan. Jongdae berusaha keras menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Luhan -mukanya merah menahan emosi- yang menurutnya lucu.

Luhan mendengus kesal, "Apa sih maumu? Kau ini mengganggu saja!" ujarnya sinis, sadar bahwa pembelaan yang ia lontarkan akan sia-sia dan akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin mengalihkan pembicaraan adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia tak semakin terpojok. Luhan

menatap Jongdae penuh kebencian. Unta jelek itu selalu saja mengganggu Luhan, poin tambahan dia itu juga sangat cerewet. Memang benar suaranya merdu (Luhan sering mendengar Jongdae bernyanyi) tapi alangkah lebih baik jika suara itu digunakan untuk hal yang lebih berguna; menyanyi misalnya. Karena suara merdu tersebut akan berganti menjadi cempreng jika Jongdae menggunakannya untuk mengoceh.

"Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu..-Jongdae mengibaskan tangan- akukan hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku."

"Astaga.." Luhan berdecak sebelum melanjutkan "ini namanya pemaksaan, tidak bisakah sehari saja aku hidup dengan tenang tanpa gangguan macam begini." Luhan mencibir, sedikit melirik Jongdae yang hanya nyengir lebar menanggapi cibirannya.

Sebenarnya Jongdae adalah sahabat yang baik, hanya saja sifat menyebalkan itu selalu berhasil membuat Luhan kesal bukan main. Waktu santainya selalu terbuang sia-sia karena tingkah Jongdae yang terlampau menyebalkan.

"Itu tergantung perlakuanmu padaku, kalau kau bersikap baik aku akan lebih bisa bersikap baik." Jawabnya sok polos.

Luhan tersenyum remeh "Aku meragukan hal itu."

"Terserahmu saja."

"Hahh .. baiklah-baiklah kau ingin bicara apa?" Luhan menyandarkan punggung dibantalan sofa, sedikit menyamankan posisi untuk mendengarkan perkataan Jongdae. Memilih untuk mengakhiri perdebatan -yang menurutnya- tidak bermutu, Luhan tak mau waktu saintainya terbuang secara percuma, karena perdebatan ini akan berlangsung berkepanjangan jika dilanjutkan terus menerus.

"Aku malas mengulangi kalimat-kalimat panjang itu, lagipula ini menyangkut dirimu. Kenapa kau tak mendengarkan."

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Lalu?"

"Jadi begini, aku ceritakan intinya saja." Luhan mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, ia berharap inti yang dimaksud dari pembicaraan tersebut bukan berarti penjelasan panjang lebar yang dapat membuat telinganya tidak baik-baik saja.

Jongdae menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, seolah hal yang akan diucapkannya adalah sesuatu yang begitu berat untuk diungkapkan. Yang benar saja bahkan ia sudah terlebih dahulu mengucapkannya tadi, lalu apa susahnya mengulang? Ia mulai angkat bicara, dan Luhan -dengan setengah hati- mendengarkan.

"Orangtuamu menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu -Jongdae menyerahkan selembar tiket penerbangan tujuan Korea- Kau harus berangkat besok."

"APAA?!" Luhan berteriak dan menatap horor pada tiket tersebut, sementara itu Jongdae reflek menutup telinga. Ia menggerutu mendapati reaksi Luhan yang menurutnya berlebihan. Astaga mungkin ia bisa mengidap tuli permanen detik ini juga, dan Jongdae benar-benar tak ingin hal itu menimpa indra pendengaran miliknya.

"Kau ini, jangan berteriak begitu. Berlebihan sekali, aku belum selesai bicara tau."

Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba menetralkan emosi. Melihat itu Jongdae melanjutkan perkataannya,"Dan mereka tidak menerima penolak..-"

"DENGAR YA, AKU TIDAK MAU DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU PERGI KE KOREA."

"-kan.." Lagi-lagi Luhan berteriak, bahkan kalimat yang akan Jongdae ucapkan gagal keluar dengan sempurna. Jongdae menggeram kesal,"Hey dengarkan dul..-"

"KAU ITU SAHABAT MACAM APA SIH?! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENDUKUNGKU! KENAPA KAU TAK MENOLAKNYA SAJA?! DASAR UNTA JELEK."

Cukup sudah, kesabaran Jongdae habis tak tersisa, apalagi Luhan barusaja mengatainya Unta Jelek, UNTA JELEK. Demi Tuhan, Jongdae itu manusia! Jelas saja ia tersinggung.

Jongdae memukul Luhan dengan bantal sofa bertubi-tubi, Luhan menyilangkan lengan diatas kepala, berusaha mengantisipasi pukulan tersebut."HENTIKAN, KAU ITU AP..-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak, dengarkan dulu aku belum selesai bicara." Jongdae mendengus, akhirnya Luhan berhenti meskipun dadanya masih naik turun menahan emosi.

"Tentu saja aku membelamu, jika kau mau pindah ke Korea orangtuamu akan membelikan mobil Ferrari Italia F 458 yang kau inginkan itu."

"AKU TETAP TIDAK MA-.. tunggu apa? Ferrari Italia F458?"

Luhan menatap Jongdae meminta kepastian, bukannya tak percaya. Hanya saja orangtua Luhan selalu menolak membelikan mobil itu, karena mobil Luhan sebelumnya tergolong masih baru.

"YA."

Luhan berbinar, "Benarkah?"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas.

"YA."

Luhan tersenyum bahagia, memikirkan mobil yang selama ini ia inginkan akan ia dapatkan mampu membuat mood dan pemikirannya berubah drastis.

"Baiklah aku mau."

"Ck..Dasar.."

* * *

><p><strong>TBCDELETE**

**RNR PLISS ;)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : How They Meet**

**Author** **:** **Luluge ~**

**Cast : HUNHAN and Others**

**Genre : Romance/Drama Dll**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milik SM entertainment, kecuali Luhan diciptakan khusus untuk saya/ kkk XD**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Abal, Gaje, Cerita asli pemikiran otak gue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luluge Present ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>©How They Meet©<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**..**

**...**

Luhan terbangun menjelang siang ketika dering memilukan yang berasal dari alarm smartphonenya berbunyi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan melirik jam yang terletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Matanya terbuka lebar, sial umpatnya. Luhan menyibak selimut, kemudian melesat ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia memakai seragamnya asal, menyisir rambut, dan memakai kacamata hitam bulat yang diberikan Jongdae kemarin -agar kau menjadi anak baik- katanya (meskipun kacamata itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali). Oke mungkin hanya sedikit berpengaruh pada penampilannya –Luhan terlihat culun-.

Sejak keluar dari apartemen tadi- Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengumpat dan merutuki orangtuanya yang tidak berperi ke anak-an. Bisa-bisanya ia terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Ini semua gara-gara perjalanan panjang sialan yang harus ia tempuh kemarin, Luhan kelelahan; bunyi alarmpun tak mampu menembus indra pendengarannya yang kelewat kebal. Mengingat perjalanan berjam-jam itu ia lalui hanya dengan duduk manis di kursi penumpang. Sangat membosankan, dan itu membuat bokongnya panas.

Luhan lari pontang-panting menyusuri jalanan dengan kecepatan maksimal. Beruntung jarak dari apartemen ke sekolah cukup dekat, hanya memerlukan waktu lima menit jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki (ia melewati sekolah itu ketika menuju apartemen kemarin). Jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot naik bus atau semacamnya.

Sebenarnya luhan bisa-sangat bisa- saja membolos, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan mobil ferarri f458 yang telah dijanjikan oleh orang tuanya. Mereka mengancam tidak akan membelikan mobil itu jika Luhan tidak bersikap baik. Jadi ia harus bersikap baik selama satu bulan kedepan. Bulan selanjutnya? entahlah..  
>Beberapa meter didepan sana tampak gerbang Seoul International High School yang menjulang tinggi, Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh, ia melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar dan semakin mempercepat intensitas kecepatan larinya. Luhan sudah berakhir mengenaskan dengan terlambat bangun dan lari seperti orang gila pagi ini, dan ia tidak mau berakhir mengenaskan -lagi- hanya karena terkunci diluar sekolah dan tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Jika hal itu terjadi ia akan berakhir mengenaskan -lagi- dijalanan seperti orang kehilangan tujuan dan arah. Semuanya hancur, dan ia juga akan kehilangan mobil yang selama ini ia impi-impikan itu. Tidak terimakasih Luhan benar-benar tak ingin hal tersebut terjadi.<p>

Ia menarik diri diantara gerbang yang hampir ditutup, security geleng-geleng kepala melihat Luhan, atau -lebih tepatnya- penampilannya. Lihat saja rambutnya berantakan, kacamatanya melorot, seragamnya -apalagi- tak terbentuk seperti seragam, mencuat sana-sini. Acak-acakan sekali. Ah tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan penampilan saat ini, Luhan menyipitkan mata memandangi gedung-gedung besar-mewah yang ada disekitarnya. Menghela nafas berat, bagaimana cara mencari satu ruang kelas diantara banyak kelas didalam gedung-gedung tersebut?

Mengelilingi seluruh bangunan itu? tidak-tidak, terlalu beresiko. Kakinya bisa patah jika ia nekat melakukan hal itu. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mencoret ide itu dari pikirannya.  
>Bagaimana kalau bertanya pada salah seorang guru? Bahkan ia tidak tau dimana letak ruang guru. Bisa-bisa ia malah tersesat.<p>

Luhan berfikir keras, wajahnya yang kusut jadi terlihat semakin kusut.

Ah ya.. dia bisa bertanya pada salah seorang siswa. Dasar bodoh! kenapa tidak terfikirkan dari tadi?

Setelah mendapat ide –yang menurutnya- terbaik, ia segera menghentikan salah seorang siswa yang kebetulan lewat dan menanyakan dimana letak kelas 2-1. Siswa itu menjawab kemudian menunjuk salah satu gedung yang terletak di samping gedung pertama, Luhan berterimakasih dan sedikit membungkuk. Dengan nafas yang putus-putus segera beranjak menuju gedung tersebut, ia melewati sepanjang koridor yang hampir sepi dan beberapa ruang kelas yang tertera papan keterangan 2-5, 2-4, 2-3, 2-2, dan 2-1 di ujung koridor di depan sana. Luhan bernafas lega, hanya beberapa langkah lagi, sedikit lagi..

Sampai..

.

.

.

'BRUKK!'

.

.

.

'CHUPP'

.

.

.

Luhan membelalakkan mata, terpaku ditempat. Beberapa siswa yang ada disekitar mematung, mereka menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing, otak-otak terpelajar itu sedang berusaha mencerna kejadian apa ini yang tengah terjadi. Saat berhasil meyakinkan diri tentang kenyataan yang benar-benar terjadi didepan mata tersebut ekspresi mereka berubah drastis; mata yang melebar dan mulut menganga. Tentu saja disusul dengan..

"HUWEEE.. OH SEHUN PUPUS SUDAH HARAPANKU UNTUK MEMILIKIMU.." T,T /NANGIS KEJER/

"HIKSS... ANDWAEE.. SEHUN OPPA KAU HANYA MILIKKU.." TT,TT /PINGSAN/

"HUWEE.. SAKITNYA TUUH DISINII.." /NUNJUK DADA/

Luhan segera bangkit dan membantu namja yang baru saja ia tabrak –dengan tidak sengaja- berdiri, sial sekali –benar-benar- sial. Luhan baru saja menabrak salah satu siswa yang -entah siapa- itu, dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang –sangat- tidak elit; telentang. Parahnya ia menindih namja itu, parahnya lagi dengan bibir yang saling menempel!, dan lebih parahnya lagi –tangannya- mendarat di area (ehm) yang sangat tidak tepat, dan lebih lebih parahnya –lagi- Luhan secara otomatis atau bisa dibilang -tidak sengaja- menekan benda yang ada diantara kedua selangkangan itu saat mencoba berdiri tadi. Oke lupakan.

Sekarang mukanya benar-benar merah, Luhan benar-benar malu. Sebenarnya ia tak seharusnya bertingkah seperti ini, kalau perlu diingatkan Luhan itu adalah seorang lelaki.. LELAKI dan TULEN, tak seharusnya bersikap seperti seorang gadis yang barusaja kehilangan ciuman pertamanya dengan tidak sengaja atau -lebih tepatnya- tidak rela. Seharusnya tidak apa-apa, karena mereka sama-sama namja, tapi ini menjadi apa-apa karena Luhan normal. Ini adalah hal paling buruk dan paling memalukan disepanjang tujuhbelas tahun ia hidup. Uh Oh Luhan ingin muntah sekarang, memikirkan hal itu membuat perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. Mencium namja? Yang benar saja!

Tapi terimakasih untuk teriakan-teriakan yang dapat menulikan telinga itu, berkat mereka Luhan dapat langsung tersadar dari keterpakuan. Ia tidak tau siapa namja yang baru saja ia tabrak itu sampai-sampai seluruh siswa memekik histeris, dilihat dari teriakan-teriakan itu, Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang populer atau mempesona.. mungkin?

Luhan menyadarkan dirinya, dengan tergagap meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badan beberapa kali.

"M-mian..nhe.. a-aku benar-benar t-ti..dak ss-sengaja.."

Ia menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, mungkin sepatu baru yang ia kenakan terlihat lebih menarik untuk dipandang. Luhan menunggu beberapa saat, tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap namja yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Luhan terpaku, bibirnya sedikit terbuka seperti orang bodoh. Sesuai dugaan namja yang baru saja ia tabrak -dengan tidak sengaja- mempesona -sangat mempesona-. Dengan mata tajam, rahang tegas, dan.. bibir merah tipis..

Astaga tampan sekali. Luhan mengerjapkan mata lucu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bodoh sekali apa yang baru saja kau fikirkan, kau normal ingat?

Namja itu menatap Luhan datar, dan berlalu begitu saja. Luhan mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, ia memandang punggung tegap Sehun yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dibalik koridor. Bodohnya baru menyadari tatapan seluruh siswa yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bengis, Luhan bergidik ngeri dan merutuki dirinya habis-habisan. Bagaimana ia bisa jadi seceroboh ini?

Merasa aura yang semakin mencekam ia memilih untuk melangkah memasuki kelas yang tinggal selangkah lagi -bel sudah berbunyi tadi-, tak menghiraukan segala sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan untuknya.

Entah sejak kapan Park Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas, Luhan hanya bisa mematung diambang pintu, tak berani menyela kegiatan beliau yang sedang mengabsen satu persatu siswa didalam kelas tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Park Seonsaengnim selesai dengan absen beliau mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Luhan dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Annyeong, Xi Luhan imnida." Luhan membungkuk, sedikit malu penampilannya sangat kacau. Beberapa siswa menatapnya heran, ada yang menahan tawa, ada yang tersenyum mengejek dan ada pula yang biasa saja.. kelihatan tak peduli. Setelah itu Park Seonsaengnim mempersilahkannya duduk, Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju bangku deretan ketiga tepat disamping jendela transparan. Dari sana ia dapat melihat lapangan basket yang luas, Luhan tersenyum, basket adalah olahraga kesukaannya selain sepak bola.

Luhan duduk dengan seorang namja berwajah idiot, berpenampilan tak jauh berbeda darinya. Ia juga mengenakan kacamata hitam bulat seperti Luhan. Ia tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya, Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum canggung. Sedikit aneh mendapati namja ini menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.. idiot? entahlah..

Park Seonsaengnim memulai pelajaran dan Luhan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Anak baik selama satu bulan kedepan ingat? Meskipun begitu, kenyataannya Luhan adalah anak yang bisa dibilang -jenius-, dapat menyerap segala mata pelajaran dengan amat -sangat- baik tanpa perlu belajar lagi- semua materi itu sudah tertanam secara permanen diotaknya. Hanya saja Luhan sedikit jahil, dan sifat jahil itu sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Jam pelajaran pertama sudah berakhir, Park Seonsaengnim berpamitan dan meninggalkan kelas. Pintu kelas itu tertutup rapat, para siswa mulai sedikit ribut. Sedangkan Luhan sibuk memikirkan kejadian -sialan- tadi pagi, ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, "Astaga ciuman pertamaku." Memikirkan hal itu saja membuat wajahnya kembali panas. Luhan melipat tangan di atas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah disana. Adakah yang lebih buruk dan lebih sial dari ini?

"Menjijikkan." Gerutunya. Dalam hati Luhan berjanji tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Sangat memalukan.

'PUK'

Luhan menoleh mendapati teman sebangkunya menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Hai." Sapa namja itu

"Oh.. Hai."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum. Luhan menjabat tangan itu kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh.. Ehm aku Luhan, kau sudah tau kan? Hehe.. senang berkenalan denganmu Park Chanyeol-ssi."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Luhan-ssi, kurasa kita bisa jadi teman baik."

Luhan tersenyum, "Ya, tentu."

Mereka sedikit mengobrol, ternyata Chanyeol adalah orang yang hyperaktif, baik dan asyik untuk diajak bicara. Berbeda jauh dari penampilannya saat ini. Maksudku jika biasanya orang berkacamata tebal, rambut klimis, seragam rapi adalah orang yang pendiam, pintar, kutubuku, maka sifat-sifat itu nyaris tak ada dalam kepribadiannya. Chanyeol adalah kebalikannya, menarik.

Tak lama kemudian Lee Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas dengan membawa buku-buku tebal di kedua lipatan tangannya. Jam pelajaran kedua adalah sejarah, pasti sangat membosankan, pikir Luhan. Lee Seonsaengnim membuka buku tebal itu dan memulai pelajaran. Luhan? alih-alih mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Lee Seonsaengnim, ia malah menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan dan memandang malas ke luar jendela. Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatan belajar-mengajar tersebut, seluruh siswa tampak sedikit bernafas lega. Luhan tak terlalu peduli, sedikit penasaran siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu kegiatan belajar-mengajar Lee Seonsaengnim yang terkenal ganas -itu kata Chanyeol-, ia mengalihkan pandangan kedepan kelas, Luhan tercekat, orang yang baru datang itu terlihat membungkukkan badan dan Lee Seonsaengnim -dengan seenaknya- mempersilahkannya duduk. Namja itu berjalan menuju bangku kosong tepat dibelakang Chanyeol dan menatap Luhan intens. Luhan gelagapan dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela.

"Chanyeol-ssi.." Luhan menyenggol lengan Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan sedikit mendekat, "Siapa itu?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Siapa sih?"

"Yang itu, dibelakangmu."

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, kemudian menatap Luhan lagi. "Oh itu, Oh Sehun, memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan yakin namja itu adalah namja yang pagi ini ia tabrak, tapi untuk apa dia kesini? jangan-jangan mau membalas Luhan? oh tidak itu akan sangat buruk. Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, tapi untuk apa dia kemari dan duduk disitu?"

"Tentu saja dia sekelas dengan kita."

"APAA?!"

Aku sekelas dengan Oh Sehun? OH SEHUN?

.

.

.

Tamatlah riwayatmu Luhan..

.

.

.

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf maaf banget telat apdett XD sujud/**

**Gimana inih? Kurang panjang kah? Jelek ya/emang/ Huhu nangis guee T,T**

**Namanya juga pemula/ maklumin/ maksa nih XD**

**Huehe yasyudah sampek sini dulu yuaa/ JANGAN LUPA REPIU OKEEH / BYE/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : How They Meet**

**Author** **:** **Luluge ~**

**Cast : HUNHAN and Others**

**Genre : Romance/Drama Dll**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milik SM entertainment, kecuali Luhan diciptakan khusus untuk saya/ kkk XD**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Abal, Gaje, Cerita asli pemikiran otak gue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luluge Present ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>©How They Meet©<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

.

..

...

"Ada masalah Xi Luhan?" Lee Seonsaengnim bertanya disertai dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang dapat membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri.

Tentu saja ada- Luhan

Percaya atau tidak ini sangat buruk, dalam hati Luhan tak henti-hentinya merutuki kebodohannya yang pagi ini tak ada habisnya. Sebenarnya kemana perginya otak jenius yang selama ini ada dikepalanya itu? apakah tertinggal di China? kalau begitu Luhan harus cepat-cepat mengambil otak tersebut untuk mencari alasan yang tepat dan -masuk akal- agar singa yang mengamuk didepan sana tak semakin mengamuk.

"ah.. ehm... a-anu i-itu.. -Luhan berpikir keras sementara Lee Seonsaengnim terus menunggu- ..s-ssaya kebelet pipis ssaem."

Dasar bodoh! jawaban macam apa itu?  
>Jawaban itu membuat seisi kelas tertawa dan membuat Lee Seonsaengnim menggeram kesal.<p>

.

"DIAMM!"

.

Lee Seonsaengnim terlihat -jelas sekali- menahan emosi, wajahnya merah, tangannya mengepal erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.  
>Luhan menunduk takut, sepertinya kali ini ia akan benar-benar habis. Matilah kau luhan.<p>

"Dan kau Xi Luhan.. -Lee Seonsaengnim menggantungkan kalimat, mencoba mengatur emosi dengan menghirup oksigen disekitarnya kemudian menghembuskannnya perlahan- Luhan menahan nafas, harap-harap cemas menanti kelanjutan kalimat tersebut dengan jantung yang berdentum-dentum kencang. Pikirannya sudah melayang jauh memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang sebentar lagi akan menimpa dirinya.

"Kau kuijinkan pergi ke toilet..-

Tanpa sadar Luhan bernafas lega, ia segera beranjak menuju pintu sebelum Lee Seonsaengnim berubah pikiran. Seluruh siswa terheran-heran dengan sikap beliau yang -tidak biasa-, ekspresi mereka terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Sikap Lee Seonsaengnim yang seperti ini sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Mungkin moodnya sedang dalam keadaan baik. Tapi wow ini langka, jarang-jarang sekali Lee Seonsaengnim mau mentolerir keadaan seperti ini. Ah tapi sudahlah Luhan tak mau ambil pusing, ia bersyukur Lee Seonsaengnim dalam mood yang baik hari ini, karena hal itu hidupnya terselamatkan, setidaknya tanpa hukuman kesialannya pagi ini tak semakin bertambah.

-dan jangan kembali sebelum toiletnya benar-benar bersih."

Tunggu, Luhan mematung dengan ujung jari yang barusaja menyentuh kenop pintu, tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengar oleh telinganya.  
>Apakah ia salah dengar? Tapi itu terdengar begitu nyata. Betapapun Luhan menginginkan hal itu hanya sebuah kesalahan, tetap saja ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit dengan hukuman ini.<p>

"Lain kali jika ingin pergi ke toilet, izinlah dengan baik-baik. Jangan berteriak, apa kau ingin mengajak satu kelas pipis bersama?" Tanya Lee Seonsaengnim menyindir.

Luhan mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan lesu, hari pertamanya di Korea benar-benar hancur. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai toilet yang tak bersalah, sambil meneruskan acara mengepel lantai.

"Arghh menyebalkan." Detik selanjutnya ia membanting alat pel tersebut dengan kasar, tak mempedulikan tindakan itu dapat membuat lantai kembali kotor dan becek. Dadanya kembang kempis menahan emosi, andai saja Luhan masih di China, mungkin hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Seumur hidup -bukan bermaksud sombong- baru kali ini ia menjalani hukuman seperti ini. Sial sekali.  
>Luhan memungut alat pel itu kemudian mulai mengepel lagi, ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan mengingat-ingat mobil yang sebentar lagi akan ia dapatkan. Hanya satu bulan, dan Luhan memutuskan untuk bertahan.<p>

Seorang namja memasuki toilet, awalnya Luhan tak peduli- merasa diamati membuatnya mendongak, ia terpaku beberapa detik. Sehun -mengamatinya- Luhan langsung menunduk dan melanjutkan hukuman. Sedangkan Sehun terlihat memasuki bilik toilet paling ujung di dekat pintu.

Sambil mengepel Luhan mendesah, kenapa harus Oh Sehun lagi? ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun saat ini, perasaannya campur aduk antara malu dan marah. Malu karena kejadian tadi pagi masih -sangat- membekas di otak jeniusnya dan marah karena gara-gara Sehun ia jadi dihukum seperti ini, oke memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Sehun -Sehun tidak tau apa-apa-, memang salah Luhan yang bertanya pada saat yang tidak tepat, tapi tetap saja jawaban Chanyeol yang memberitahukan bahwa Sehun satu kelas dengannya membuatnya reflek berteriak. Dan kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang dihukum? padahal Sehun jelas-jelas terlambat tadi. Lee Seonsaengnim benar-benar pilih kasih, pikirnya.

Sementara pikiran Luhan melayang jauh Sehun berjalan mendekat, Luhan belum menyadari hal tersebut -tentu saja-.  
>Tapi tunggu, Luhan menghentikan pemikirannya yang tengah merutuki Lee Seonsaengnim -yang menurutnya tidak adil-, kenapa ada dua pasang kaki panjang dan dua pasang sepatu dihadapannya? ia berhenti sejenak dan berpikir, sedetik kemudian Luhan mendongak; matanya melebar maksimal.<p>

"Mau apa kau?" Luhan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada gagang pel yang ia pegang, dengan perasaan was-was ia melangkah mundur. Sementara itu Sehun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan tersebut dan melangkah maju, Luhan semakin melangkah mundur.

"Berhenti disitu! jangan mendekat!" bentaknya, sayang sekali Sehun tak menghiraukan peringatan itu lagi-  
>Luhan memelototkan matanya melihat sehun semakin mendekat, dengan panik ia mengangkat tongkat pel yang ia pegang tinggi-tinggi bermaksud melindungi diri dan mengarahkan alat pel tersebut tepat di depan wajah Sehun.<p>

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Luhan frustasi, ia benar-benar panik dan malu dan marah. Tapi luhan juga takut, takut akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpanya, mungkin saja kan Sehun ingin membalas perlakuan tidak sengajanya tadi pagi? itu buruk.

Bagaimanapun wajah itu -meskipun tampan- otomatis mengingatkannya tentang kesialan-kesialan yang menimpanya pagi ini, menyebalkan bukan, oh lihatlah wajah Luhan kembali panas saat ini. Lagipula ia juga sudah berjanji untuk tidak bertemu dengan namja ini lagi, ia ingin menjauh sejauh-jauhnya tapi sekarang apa? Luhan malah terjebak besamanya, dan sekelas pula. Lalu apa yang harus Luhan lakukan, Sehun tak kunjung menjauh dan semakin mendekat, tunggu? semakin mendekat?

"KUPERINGATKAN SEKALI LAGI JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN MENDE-"

_eh?_ Luhan mengikuti pergerakan Sehun yang berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, Sehun mencuci tangan di wastafel dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

_ooh,_ jadi ke wastafel ya?

Luhan mematung masih dengan alat pel yang masih setia mengambang di udara.

.

BRUKK!

.

Alat pel itu jatuh tanpa aba-aba, Luhan segera berlari keluar toilet dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu, persetan dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Lee Seonsaengnim -Luhan tak peduli- lagipula beberapa detik yang lalu bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menyambung kembali urat malunya, astaga kenapa ia bisa angat PD seperti itu? Menyangka Sehun menghampirinya? urat malunya sudah benar-benar putus terus menerus pagi ini hanya karena seorang Oh Sehun. Luhan harus benar-benar menjauhi namja tampan berwajah datar itu mulai sekarang, dan besok, dan besoknya lagi.

Luhan mendudukkan diri disamping Chanyeol dan mendengus keras-keras, bibirnya maju lima centi memungkinkan Chanyeol untuk mengikatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" heran Chanyeol, ia mencubit pipi Luhan gemas. Luhan tak menjawab dan mengaduh pelan.

"kau tak lapar?" tanya Chanyeol lagi-

Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan sangat-sangat lapar. Perutnya belum diisi sejak kemarin malam, tapi entah kemana nafsu makannya saat ini. Mungkin sudah ikut terputus bersamaan dengan urat malunya tadi-  
>Luhan menggeleng dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Berharap jawaban tersebut dapat membuat Chanyeol diam setidaknya untuk saat ini, Luhan tak ingin diganggu.<p>

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya, jelas sekali temannya ini sedang berbohong. Ia terlihat kelaparan, terbukti dari perutnya yang barusaja berbunyi dan raut wajah kusutnya yang menandakan seperti orang yang belum makan selama dua hari.

"Jangan bohong, kajja ke kantin." Chanyeol menarik Luhan atau -lebih tepatnya- menyeretnya keluar kelas, mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju kantin. Luhan merutuki tindakan Chanyeol habis-habisan yang menyeretnya tanpa perasaan, pergelangan tangannya sakit.

Chanyeol berhenti mendadak, diikuti Luhan yang otomatis menabrak punggungnya. Luhan mengelus-elus hidungnya kasian, bermaksud memarahi namja idiot didepannya ini tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi Chanyeol sudah menarik tangannya lagi. Luhan menggerutu pelan, tapi tak bertahan lama setelah mengetahui ada berbagai macam makanan didepan matanya -mereka sudah sampai di kantin- Luhan berbinar senang, barangkali sepanjang pagi ini hanya makanan-makanan inilah yang mampu membuat moodnya sedikit membaik. Nafsu makannya melonjak drastis, Luhan harus berterimakasih pada Chanyeol setelah ini.

"Kau mau pesan apa Luhan-ah?"

Luhan tersenyum-senyum tak jelas, ia mulai menunjuk satu persatu makanan yang ia inginkan.  
>"Ah yang ini, yang itu, ini juga.. ah dan juga yang itu, itu.. itu. eum kurasa sudah cukup, dan ah ya satu cup bubble tea rasa taro."<p>

"Sudah?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Yakin?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol manggut-manggut dan mengambilkan pesanan Luhan. Setelah mendapat makanan mereka berjalan ke pojok, meja yang terletak disamping jendela transparan.  
>Luhan menggigit sandwich yang ia pesan dan tersenyum senang, Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya.<p>

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? kau tak makan?" Luhan bertanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Kau yakin akan menghabiskan semua makanan itu?"

Melihat Luhan makan membuat perutnya tiba-tiba terasa kenyang. Luhan menatap makanannya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol lagi-

"Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Luhan merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan makanannya, kecuali porsi. Porsinya memang sangat banyak.

"Ah tidak -Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan- selera makanmu mengerikan juga ya." Ia menyeruput orange juice nya.

"apa? -Luhan menyipitkan mata,- kau.. mengejekku ya?"

"E-eh ani tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bercanda kok. Maaf jangan tersinggung."Chanyeol terlihat begitu menyesal.

"gwaenchana," ia tersenyum, "makanku memang banyak jika sedang dalam mood yang buruk." Luhan memakan sandwich suapan terakhir, kemudian menyeruput bubble tea nya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran, "Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau tak keberatan. Kita ini teman kan?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Ani tidak ada, jangan khawatir. Cepat makan." Luhan menyuap makanan yang selanjutnya, Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu.

"Baiklah."

Mereka makan dengan tenang, sampai ekor mata Luhan tak sengaja melihat seorang namja yang mati-matian ia jauhi untuk saat ini. Entah sengaja atau tidak pandangan mereka bertemu, membuat Luhan tersedak makanannya sendiri.

'UHUKK'

Dengan sigap Chanyeol memberikan orange juice nya pada Luhan, Luhan meminumnya dengan tergesa-gesa, setelah itu ia bernafas lega dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia mendengus tak suka, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Sehun? Moodnya kembali buruk. Luhan cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanan tersebut, tak ingin berada disana jauh lebih lama.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan selesai dengan makanannya, ia duduk dengan gelisah menunggu Chanyeol yang belum selesai juga.

Hah bisakah kau lebih cepat batin Luhan frustasi. Chanyeol makan dengan tenang, terasa lebih lama, padahal hanya tinggal sesuap.

"sudah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setelah menelan suapan terakhirnya, Luhan segera menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar kantin. Chanyeol hanya diam menurut, sedikit heran dengan sikap Luhan yang terkesan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menoleh setelah mendudukkan diri di bangkunya, ia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum.

"Yang benar?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sambil merogoh saku almamater yang ia kenakan, Luhan mengangguk dan mengeluarkan smartphone dari dalam sana, ia memasang earphone dan mendengarkan lagu secara acak dari smartphone tersebut. Luhan mencoba menenangkan diri, barangkali mendengarkan lagu akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Dan benar saja; ia terhanyut, mengikuti setiap irama dan melodi yang mengalun indah dari lagu tersebut. Sejenak biarkan ia melupakan bermacam-macam kejadian sialan yang menimpanya pagi ini, biarkan Luhan melupakan seseorang bernama Oh Sehun yang telah membuatnya tertimpa sial terus menerus, dan membuat pikirannya kacau. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja..

Udara sore terasa dingin menusuk kulit Luhan yang tak terlindungi, sambil bersenandung Luhan berjalan pelan di pinggiran trotoar. Ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket yang terletak beberapa meter di dekat apartemen dan membeli beberapa cemilan serta bahan makanan untuk persediaan di apartemen nanti.

Luhan memasuki supermarket dan mulai memilah-milah apa yang akan ia beli, ia juga membeli sekotak susu dan sereal untuk sarapan, setelah membayar di kasir ia segera bergegas pulang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kau baru pulang?"

"Ya." Sehun menjawab singkat sambil melepaskan ikatan dasi di lehernya.

"Kemarilah -Mr. Oh menepuk tempat duduk disampingnya- ada yang ingin appa bicarakan denganmu."

Dengan malas Sehun berjalan mendekat kemudian mendudukkan diri disamping Mr. Oh

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

.

* * *

><p>Luhan barusaja selesai mandi dan makan, ia terlihat lebih segar sekarang. Ia memakai baju tidur bermotif rusa berwarna biru muda, terlihat imut sekali.<p>

Hahh, menghela nafas berat, hari ini sangat-sangat melelahkan. Luhan bergumam sendiri, ia memandangi langit-langit kamar, teringat kejadian-kejadian sialan tadi pagi. Luhan berguling-guling tak jelas, sepertinya wajahnya kembali panas sekarang, astaga.

"Yoboseo? oh maaf.. Halo? Jongdae?"

"Halo, Luhan.. kau disana?" Jongdae terdengar berteriak.

Luhan menjauhkan handphone tersebut dari jangkauan telinganya, sedikit sebal. Kenapa dimana-mana Jongdae harus berteriak? padahal Luhan tidak tuli kan.

"Ya.. ada apa, kau merindukanku ya?"

"Ck kau ini, PD sekali." jawabnya

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu. bagaimana disana?"

Luhan tersenyum, ternyata Jongdae masih peduli padanya. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya berganti menjadi senyum masam.

"Kau tau?"

"Tau apa?"

Luhan menghela nafas berat, "Disini sangat tidak menyenangkan, huwee aku ingin pulaang." rengeknya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hey-hey ada ap-"

"Kau tau? -Luhan menyela- disini sangat tidak enak, aku teraniaya." Luhan mendramatisir dengan suara tangis yang dibuat-buat. Jongdae memutar bolamata malas, tapi tetap setia mendengarkan curhatan Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa ia teraniaya, memangnya siapa yang tega menganiaya makhluk cantik seperti Luhan? mereka harus berpikir dua kali jika ingin melakukan hal itu. Tapi tunggu? Luhan berkacamata tebal, seperti orang idiot dan cupu. tidak menutup kemungkinan kan kalau ia di bully? Jongdae mulai khawatir sekarang.

"Kau teraniaya kenapa? kau diapakan oleh mereka? kau di bully? oh atau diculik? astaga Luhan kau kenapa? tidak ada yang sakit kan? cepat bicara! jangan diam saja!" tanya jongdae berturut-turut. Luhan cengo dengan rentetan pertanyaan Jongdae yang tiba-tiba, anak ini kenapa? Batin Luhan

Sambil terus berpikir, Luhan tak menyadari bahwa jongdae di seberang sana sedang berteriak-teriak panik khawatir akan keadaannya karena ia tak kunjung menjawab.

"Luhaan, kau tuli ya?" Tanya Jongdae frustasi.

Luhan tersadar, dan menatap handphone yang ia pegang. Bodohnya baru menyadari bahwa saluran telepon mereka masih tersambung.

"E-eh kau bicara apa tadi?" Tanya Luhan tanpa dosa, Jongdae menggeram marah dan dan langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Luhan menyebalkan sekali, dasar rusa jelek! Umpatnya.

Luhan mengendikkan bahu dan menarik selimut untuk tidur, besok harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar tak terlambat.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sehun beberapa kali memutar posisi kekanan-kiri. matanya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi, ingin tidur tapi tak bisa tidur. Ayolah besok ia harus bangun pagi dan sekolah. Sehun memejamkan mata sekali lagi, sia-sia saja. Detik selanjutnya ia menggeram kesal, bagaimana ia bisa tidur jika pikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan perkataan appanya tadi sore.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, dan mencoba tidur, meskipun sulit beberapa menit kemudian nafasnya teratur, dan ia tertidur.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi ini mendung, dan Luhan masih bergelung malas di bawah selimut tebalnya. Suara alarm mengusik tidurnya, ia mematikan alarm tersebut dan merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Luhan mengacak rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Suara bel pintu membuatnya menggeram sebal, siapa sih yang bertamu sepagi ini? padahal ia masih ingin bermalas-malasan, Luhan menguap lebar dan berjalan malas menuju pintu depan.<p>

.

'CEKLEK'

.

Ia mengucek matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu beberapa kali. Luhan memiringkan kepala, siapa yang ada dihadapannya ini? Seragamnya terlihat sama dengan yang ada di sekolahnya. Luhan mendongak. Detik selanjutnya ia mengucek-ngucek matanya lagi tak percaya, matanya terbelalak lebar, jantungnya terasa berhenti saat itu juga.  
>Ia melangkah mundur dan<p>

.

'BLAMM'

.

Astaga, jantungku.. Luhan bersandar dibalik pintu dan jatuh terduduk.

Orang itu? Pembawa sialnya- untuk apa Oh Sehun kemari?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p>Haii saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 3.. jeng jeng jeng.. gimana?<p>

Hah masih tetap seperti biasanya, abal, gaje, dan gak bermutu.

Sudahlah saya tak mau ambil pusing/beneran deh/ nangis/

Mau dilanjut gak? Kalo mau.. jangan lupa review yaa.. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak okehh :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : How They Meet**

**Author** **:** **Luluge ~**

**Cast : HUNHAN and Others**

**Genre : Romance/Drama Dll**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milik SM entertainment, kecuali Luhan diciptakan khusus untuk saya/ kkk XD**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Abal, Gaje, Cerita asli pemikiran otak gue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luluge Present ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>©How They Meet©<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

.

..

...

Luhan masih menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak diatas rata-rata.  
>Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di otak jeniusnya.<br>Untuk apa Oh Sehun kemari? Pagi-pagi begini? Seingatnya ia tidak memanggil cleaning service untuk membersihkan apartemennya.

.

.  
>'TING-TONG'<br>.

.

Bel apartemen itu kembali berbunyi, entah mengapa Luhan merasa risih bukan main; tiba-tiba saja bunyi itu terdengar jelek ditelinganya.  
>Jika Sehun bermaksud balas dendam tentu Luhan tidak akan pernah membuka pintu itu, mengingat hal itu dapat membuatnya jatuh dalam situasi yang membahayakan. Tapi jika memang benar begitu bukankah sudah terlalu terlambat untuk membalas kejadian kemarin?<p>

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, ia beranjak bangkit dan mondar-mandir di depan pintu. Bingung tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Buka tidak buka tidak? Luhan berpikir keras, sementara suara bel jelek itu kembali terdengar beberapa kali, menandakan bahwa orang diluar sana sudah mulai bosan atau tidak sabaran ingin cepat-cepat dibukakan pintu.

Baiklah.. tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia berjalan cepat menuju dapur; mengambil spatula, berjaga-jaga jika Oh Sehun mau berbuat yang iya-iya padanya. Konyol sekali, berpikir bahwa sebuah spatula dapat melindunginya, tapi itu lebih baik mengingat bahwa dirinya tidak bisa beladiri sama sekali, setidaknya ia dapat mengantisipasi hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Luhan menyempatkan untuk memakai kacamata bulatnya lagi, sebelum kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju pintu. Dengan perasaan was-was ia membuka pintu itu perlahan,

.

.

'CEKLEK'

.

.  
>Hal pertama yang Luhan saksikan adalah Sehun yang terlihat kesal sekali, tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Mungkin ia terlalu lama menunggu, tapi apa pedulinya? masih banyak hal lain yang lebih penting untuk ia pedulikan daripada membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk membuka pintu. Luhan menelan ludah kasar, Sehun melangkah masuk begitu saja dan mendorong Luhan keluar hingga ia jatuh tertelungkup.<p>

Sepersekian detik Luhan terperangah, otak jeniusnya tiba-tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi lamban untuk mencerna perlakuan apa yang telah Sehun lakukan padanya, ia terdiam dan detik selanjutnya matanya melebar, ia menggedor-nggedor pintu minta dibukakan,

"YAK CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA! CEPAT BUKAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAHH!?"

Berani-beraninya anak itu mendorongnya hingga ia jatuh secara tidak elit di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri. Memalukan sekali, astaga ini apartemennya dan kenapa Luhan merasa terusir dari apartemennya sendiri? harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak. Anak itu benar-benar perlu diajari sopan santun, tingkah lakunya buruk sekali.

Luhan terus menggedor-nggedor pintu, tangannya sampai memerah. Tindakan itu terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat deretan angka yang menempel didekat gagang pintu, masih terpaku pada benda itu seolah-olah melupakan kegunaan dari alat tersebut. Bodoh sekali, bisa-bisanya ia melupakan bahwa pintu tersebut bisa dibuka hanya dengan memencet beberapa digit angka, tenaganya terbuang sia-sia karena kebodohannya sendiri.  
>Luhan segera memencet nomor kombinasi yang sudah ia hafal untuk membuka pintu tersebut,<p>

.

.  
>'BRAK!'<p>

.

.  
>Pintu itu dibuka dengan kasar, mengakibatkan bunyi berdebum yang cukup keras, Luhan tak peduli jika pintu itu rusak atau lepas sekalipun, amarahnya sudah naik ke tingkat teratas apalagi setelah mengetahui wajah Oh Sehun yang terlihat biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.<p>

Datar, flat, dingin dan tanpa dosa.

Luhan muak sendiri melihatnya.

"AP-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya, memotong kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Luhan sebelum kata-kata itu keluar secara sempurna.

Luhan mendelik kesal, berusaha keras untuk tidak meledak saat ini juga.

"Apa maksudmu dengan apa yang kulakukan disini!?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan teriakan sejuta oktaf, membuat Sehun menutup telinga. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa meredam emosinya lagi.

Sehun mengerutkan kening, jelas sekali terlihat bingung, "Tentu saja apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia melipat kedua lengannya tak mau kalah.

Astaga anak ini benar-benar! Emosi Luhan memuncak seketika mendengar pertanyaan yang seharusnya ia lontarkan -sebagai pemilik sah apartemen- keluar sekali lagi dari mulut nista Oh Sehun apalagi kalimat itu ditujukan untuknya. Mengingat kenyataan bahwa Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya menerobos masuk ke apartemennya ditambah lagi mendorongnya kasar hingga terjatuh secara memalukan didepan pintu apartemennya sendiri. Seharusnya ia yang melontarkan kata-kata itu! Bukan Sehun!

"Apa yang kulakukan disini katamu!? " Luhan berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sehun nyalang, sebelah tangannya masih memegang spatula, "Tentu saja karena ini apartemenku bodoh!" dalam benaknya Luhan ingin sekali memukul kepala tumpul Oh Sehun dengan spatula tersebut.

"Bukankah i-"

"KE LU AR!" Luhan menekankan setiap kata-kata itu, tak ingin berurusan lebih lama lagi dengan lelaki ini, bisa-bisa ia tertimpa sial seperti hari kemarin.

"Tap..- "

"KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dan dia memang benar-benar melakukannya; Memukul kepala Sehun dengan spatula tersebut setelah mengusirnya keluar dari apartemen.

.

.  
>'BLAMM'<p>

.

.  
>Sehun mengusak kepalanya dan berdecak sebal.<p>

Sebenarnya apa salahku?

"Oh Sehun?" Seorang yeoja berdiri di ambang pintu, "kau kenapa?"

"Kau? kenapa kau disitu? Bukankah apartemenmu yang ini?" Sehun terlihat kebingungan.

Yeoja itu berjalan mendekat, "Bukankah ajjusshi sudah memberitahumu? Kau lihat. Nomor apartemenku 4213 bukan 4212." jawabnya.

Sehun menatap nomor pintu itu satu persatu, Oh jadi dia salah apartemen? Pantas saja anak itu marah-marah.

Menyusahkan saja, appanya sudah memberi informasi yang salah, kepalanya jadi sakit begini. Ia memijat pelipisnya dan beralih menatap gadis itu.

Yeoja itu menarik sebelah lengan Sehun, "Ayo berangkat." kemudian menariknya untuk berjalan beriringan menuju lift.

* * *

><p>"Oh Sehun sialan," Luhan mengumpat disela-sela kegiatannya membersihkan diri, wajahnya tampak benar-benar kesal.<p>

Setelah mengusir Sehun dari apartemen tadi, ia segera melesat kedalam kamar mandi. Ia jadi tergesa-gesa seperti kemarin, astaga anak itu benar-benar pembawa sial, lihatlah sekarang sudah siang dan sebentar lagi Luhan harus lari pontang-panting agar tak menodai catatan baiknya disekolah. Dengan terpaksa ia melewatkan sarapan paginya, membiarkan cacing-cacing diperutnya merengek minta diberi nutrisi.

Lift yang ia naiki sekarang terasa beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih lama dari biasanya, Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki dilantai tak sabar. Beberapa kali melihat jarum jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Pukul 06.55KST, matanya melebar itu artinya lima menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi, dan sekali lagi sial- hujan turun dengan deras seolah tak mengijinkannya berangkat sekolah.

Jika ia tak sekolah, itu artinya catatan buruk dan catatan buruk artinya tak ada mobil dan tak ada mobil artinya merana, Luhan menggeleng-nggelengkan kepala tak mau hal itu terjadi. Lalu harus bagaimana? satu-satunya jalan adalah..

.

.

'LARI!'

.

.

Ditengah derasnya air hujan, Luhan lari tergopoh-gopoh, sebelah tangannya yang tadinya menganggur kini tersilang diatas kepala; berusaha keras untuk menghalau rintikan air hujan tersebut agar tak mengenai penglihatannya. Belum lagi ia harus direpotkan dengan kacamata bulatnya yang berair dan beberapa kali melorot. Semoga ia masih bisa hidup setelah sampai di sekolah nanti.

Dan Luhan bersyukur pintu gerbang Seoul International High School masih terbuka lebar, setidaknya ia tidak perlu menyesali perbuatannya yang nekat menerobos hujan, membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup plus kedinginan dan kelelahan hanya untuk memasuki sekolah tersebut. Meskipun alasan yang sebenarnya -agar tak menodai catatan baiknya-. dan alasan paling sebenarnya -agar mobilnya tidak melayang.

Sejujurnya Luhan ingin perjuangan selama dua hari -yang menurutnya- berat tersebut tidak sia-sia, dikarenakan kesialan yang -entah mengapa- selalu menimpanya saat ia baru menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di Seoul, lebih dari itu mobil yang ia idam-idamkan menanti di duapuluh delapan hari kedepan untuk dimiliki. Tentu Luhan tak ingin menyerah begitu saja setelah mengalami berbagai kesialan yang telah ia lewati dengan susah payah.

Menghela nafas berat, ia berjalan memasuki kelas dengan langkah perlahan, meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah air yang menetes-netes di lantai hingga becek -Luhan tak peduli. Seluruh siswa menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan -termasuk pembawa sialnya- Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, ketika pandangan mereka bertemu ia menyempatkan untuk menatapnya se sinis mungkin dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Wajah Sehun yang kelewat datar itu benar-benar mengundang pukulan, rasanya Luhan ingin menambahkan satu atau dua pukulan yang dapat 'sedikit' membuat wajah datar tersebut berhiaskan tato biru ke ungu-unguan yang dapat membuat siapa saja tertawa -terutama dirinya sendiri-. Tapi Luhan berkhayal terlalu tinggi, beladiri saja tidak bisa, bahkan tangannya lembek seperti seorang gadis tak berotot sedikitpun, bagaimana otaknya berpikir untuk memukul wajah tampan Sehun? mungkin bisa jika menggunakan spatula, tapi sayang sekali ia tak membawa spatulanya ke sekolah.

"Astaga.." Chanyeol memegangi dada berlebihan, seolah baru mendapat serangan jantung; melihat keadaan Luhan yang basah kuyup, "Kau kenapa Luhan-ah? Habis berenang ya?"

Idiot

"Iya," Luhan menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan dan senyum dipaksakan, tetapi hal itu memang wajar ditanyakan mengingat keadaan diluar sana tidak sesuai dengan keadaannya; langit terang benderang, tidak mendung dan tidak hujan. Ia hanya bisa merutuki hujan yang tiba-tiba saja reda ketika dirinya baru melewati gerbang tadi, sekali lagi hal buruk menimpanya, kenapa tidak berhenti dari tadi saja? Keadaan tersebut membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang basah kuyup didalam sekolah elit ini.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Kenapa berenang pagi-pagi begini? apa tidak dingin?"

Luhan tak menjawab, terlalu malas menanggapi teman sebangkunya yang kelewat idiot.

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol kembali berucap, "Kau harus cepat ganti seragam," Raut wajahnya tampak khawatir, "Nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Aku tidak membawa seragam lain."

Chanyeol tampak berpikir, sepersekian detik terdiam kemudian menjentikkan jari seolah baru mendapat ide yang brilian, "Kau bisa pinjam punyaku," Ujarnya, "aku punya satu di loker."

Pakaian basah ini memang sangat tidak nyaman untuk dikenakan, jika saja ia mempunyai sedikit saja waktu untuk sekedar berganti pakaian, tawaran Chanyeol -tanpa dipaksapun- akan ia terima dengan senang hati. Akan tetapi bel sudah berbunyi tadi, dan itu artinya kelas sudah masuk dan Luhan tidak mau melewatkan jam pelajaran pertama tersebut.

Ia mendesah, "Nanti saja, sekarang tidak akan ada waktu."

"Tap-"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Jung Seonsaengnim berjalan memasuki kelas, sepatu pantofelnya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai yang keras. Seluruh siswa menjawab serempak disertai dengan desahan pelan, mungkin bagi sebagian dari mereka pelajaran matematika terlalu berat untuk dipelajari.

"Buka halaman 94." Beliau berujar lantang sebelum berjalan ke papan putih didepan kelas kemudian menuliskan judul bab yang sebentar lagi akan mereka bahas dengan tulisan yang besar-besar. Tanpa babibu Jung Seonsaengnim mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai materi tersebut, tangannya dengan cekatan menuliskan serangkaian rumus rumit yang membuat mereka -pembenci matematika- mengumpat disela-sela kegiatan mencatatnya.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sebenarnya cukup menyukai pelajaran yang tergolong rumit ini, otak jeniusnya tidak perlu repot-repot memproses rumus-rumus tersebut secara menyedihkan, dikarenakan IQnya yang memang diatas rata-rata.

Akan tetapi masalahnya adalah; Luhan tidak bisa fokus, seragam yang lembap dan basah ini membuatnya tak tenang dan bergerak gelisah. Ia berusaha keras menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk kulitnya, giginya bergemeletuk. Luhan memeluk erat lengannya sendiri, berharap dengan begitu dapat sedikit memberi kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Tiba-tiba saja jas almamater tersampir dikedua bahunya, Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung, ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah tak memakai jas almamaternya lagi, ia melempar senyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih secara berbisik.

Jam pelajaran pertama terasa begitu lama, sejauh ini Luhan masih bisa menahan hawa dinginnya berkat almamater itu tapi sekarang kepalanya berdenyut sakit, terasa berat. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menanggalkan seluruh seragamnya saat ini dan berganti pakaian. Luhan sudah benar-benar tidak kuat, hidungnya bahkan sudah memerah, ia beberapa kali bersin membuat Jung Seonsaengnim menegurnya beberapa kali dan Luhan hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu bel pergantian jam berbunyi, Luhan bernafas lega. Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Luhan menuju ruang ganti laki-laki didekat toilet, mereka berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti tersebut.

"Ini," Chanyeol menyerahkan satu setel seragam yang terlipat rapi, "kau harus cepat ganti."

Tangan Luhan terulur untuk menerima setelan seragam tersebut, "Keluarlah"

"Kenapa aku harus keluar?" tanyanya, ia menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kita sama-sama namja, lagipula aku masih normal Luhan-ah."

Luhan menatapnya jengkel, "Aku bisa membuatmu jadi gay jika kau tetap disini."

"Wah menarik," Chanyeol terkekeh, "aku tidak keberatan kok."

"Sudah cepat keluar."

"Mau kugantikan?" Tawarnya disertai kerlingan nakal, Luhan memasang wajah jijik sebelum mendorongnya keluar.

"Tidak sudi," ia menutup pintu ruang ganti itu rapat.

Luhan keluar dengan seragam yang tampak sangat kebesaran, lengan kemeja tersebut menjuntai kebawah menutupi seluruh bagian telapak tangannya. Celananya juga lebih panjang dari kakinya.

"Pfft Kau cocok sekali memakai itu."

Luhan mendengus, pernyataan itu terdengar seperti ejekan baginya. "Diamlah."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, tampak Chanyeol yang masih berusaha keras menahan tawa, sedangkan Luhan beberapa kali membenarkan letak kemeja yang ia kenakan agar bahu putihnya tidak terlalu terekspos. Dan jangan lupakan celana dan kacamata bulat yang beberapa kali melorot membuatnya kerepotan.

Luhan bersin berkali-kali membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya, "Sebaiknya kau ke UKS" Saran Chanyeol setelah memeriksa kening Luhan yang ternyata lumayan panas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan disertai dengan gelengan lemah.

"Sejujurnya," Mereka berhenti sejenak, "Kau tidak pandai berbohong Luhan." Chanyeol menariknya berbalik arah meninggalkan kelas dan mau tidak mau Luhan menurut juga. Lagipula sakit kepalanya memang sudah tidak bisa ditahan-tahan lebih lama lagi ditambah hidungnya yang memerah dan berair, ia merasa istirahat sebentar bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Chanyeol membaringkan Luhan diranjang kemudian menyelimutinya agar hangat, "Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan segera kembali."

Setelahnya Chanyeol pergi dan kembali dengan membawa banyak roti di kantong plastik yang ditentengnya, ia meletakkan roti-roti itu disebelah bantal, kemudian berjalan menuju pojok ruangan untuk mengambil obat flu.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas," kata Chanyeol. "Dan kau, jangan nakal. Setelah ini cepat makan dan minum obatmu."

Luhan mengangguk , "Ya, sana pergi. Kau cerewet sekali seperti ahjumma-ahjumma kantin."

"Aissh.. bersyukurlah kau sedang sakit, aku akan berbaik hati membiarkanmu mengejekku kali ini."

Mereka tertawa, setelah itu Chanyeol berpamitan untuk kembali ke kelas, ia berkata akan mengizinkan Luhan yang sedang sakit.

Chanyeol-ah Suara itu menghentikannya, tangannya memegang kenop pintu, "Ya?" tubuhnya berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan -ada-apa.

"Terimakasih."

"Ah tidak masalah," Chanyeol menerawang sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Kita bisa mentotal biayanya saat kau sudah sembuh nanti. Jadi cepatlah sembuh, agar aku bisa menagih biaya mengurusmu." Ia terkekeh diakhir kalimat, kemudian bergegas menutup pintu sebelum Luhan sempat melemparnya dengan bantal.

"Ck dasar, bahkan aku tidak memintamu mengurusku." Gerutunya.

'Kruyuk~'

Perut Luhan berbunyi, tangannya merogoh kantong plastik yang ada disebelah bantal, ia membuka sebungkus roti kemudian memakan roti itu perlahan. Sambil menikmati rasa roti itu Luhan mengamati sekitar, ternyata UKS ini luas juga. Dengan beberapa ranjang, dan obat-obatan di ujung ruangan.

Setelah menghabiskan dua bungkus roti, ia meminum obatnya dan berbaring. Dengkuran halus mengalun menandakan bahwa ia sudah tertidur.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Luhan menggeliat, matanya terbuka secara perlahan, tetapi penglihatannya masih agak buram. Ia menutup mata kembali sebelum menyadari sesuatu.<p>

Tunggu, itu siapa?

"KAU!?" teriaknya, Luhan mendudukkan diri dengan wajah terkejut sekali, "Untuk apa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

"Siapa?" Lelaki yang berbaring disisi lain ranjang Luhan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku?" tanyanya, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan berujar frustasi "Iya, kau bodoh! Memang kau lihat orang lain selain kita disini?!"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya?" Luhan menatapnya jengkel sementara Sehun tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Tidak," Luhan menjawab datar, bukankah mereka memang tidak saling mengenal? Hanya kejadian tak terduga yang selalu mempertemukan mereka, seperti saat ini. Luhan jadi sebal sendiri, kenapa Tuhan selalu mempertemukan mereka? apalagi pertemuan itu selalu membawanya pada kesialan.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu. Tapi dimana?" Sehun mencoba mengingat-ingat,

Di apartemenku bodoh

Luhan memutar bolamata mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, padahal baru tadi pagi dan itu artinya belum genap duapuluh empat jam yang lalu mereka saling mengintimidasi dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan tatapan tajam, dan Sehun sudah melupakan wajahnya? anak itu terlalu bodoh atau terlalu pelupa sih?

"Sudahlah lupakan, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Untuk apa kau memandangiku?" Luhan menyipitkan mata curiga, "Dan mau apa kau kemari?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kemari?"

Kau pembawa sial

"Lagipula ini fasilitas sekolah, jadi aku bebas kemari." sambungnya.

Benar juga, ini memang fasilitas sekolah.

"Dan satu lagi aku tidak memandangimu."

"Tapi ini tempat untuk orang sakit," Bukan tempat untuk orang gila - lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Dan kau melakukannya tadi," Luhan bersi keras, "Aku melihatmu menatapku."

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya."

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh, mengenalmu saja tidak. Untuk apa memandangimu?"

"Kau yang bodoh."

"Dengar." Sehun berucap pelan, mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?!" Nada bicara Luhan naik satu oktaf, "Kau membuang-buang waktuku saja."

Oke anggap saja Sehun tak mendengarkan kalimat yang barusaja Luhan ucapkan, ia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku hanya belum tertidur saat kau terbangun, dan sekarang aku mau tidur, jadi jangan berkata apapun." Sehun membalikkan badan membelakangi Luhan,

"Tap-"

"Diamlah."

Luhan mendengus, dan menatap punggung Sehun jengkel sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring. Sakit kepalanya tiba-tiba saja kambuh, setelah berhadapan dengan anak sialan ini.

Selang beberapa waktu tak ada lagi yang berbicara, hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus, pertanda bahwa kedua orang tersebut telah terlelap dalam tidurnya masing-masing.

"Luhan-ah." Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan perlahan, "Ugh," sebuah erangan kecil terlontar dari bibirnya, Luhan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sementara Chanyeol membantunya duduk, "Sudah merasa baikan?" ia memeriksa kening Luhan "Sudah tidak panas lagi," Chanyeol mengambil dua buah tas yang tadi ia letakkan diatas kursi, "Ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu."

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Ia tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan, "Lagipula apartemenku sangat dekat."

"Oh Ayolah jangan menolak,"

Setelah membujuk Luhan (disertai sedikit paksaan dan wajah memelas) Akhirnya Luhan menerima ajakan Chanyeol untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa sungkan telah merepotkan Chanyeol seharian ini, kenapa anak ini baik sekali? meminjaminya seragam, mengantarkannya ke uks, membelikannya roti sampai mengantarkannya pulang. Tetapi Chanyeol bilang tidak apa-apa, ia berkata senang bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuknya. Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali.

"Aku tak tau kau bisa menyetir," kata Luhan, pandangannya lurus kedepan. Tinggal setengah jalan lagi dan mereka akan tiba diapartemen.

"Wah wah Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Kau mengejekku ya?"

"Tidak," Luhan terkekeh, "aku menghinamu."

"Kau jahat sekali."

"Memang,"

Beberapa menit perjalanan singkat dan mereka telah sampai di depan gedung apartemen. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap keluar, matanya menelusuri setiap jengkal bagian dari apartemen tersebut, mulai dari atas ke bawah, ke kanan kiri. Ia berbinar takjub ketika melihat gedung apartemen itu, astaga bagaimana bisa orang seperti Luhan tinggal ditempat mewah seperti ini?

"Wah aku tak menyangka kau tinggal disini Luhan-ah."

Luhan mengulas senyum, "Mau masuk?" tawarnya,

"Oh tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku harus segera pulang, mungkin lain kali."

"Baiklah," Luhan membuka pintu mobil tersebut, tasnya ia sampirkan dibahu sebelah kiri sebelum melangkah keluar, "Sekali lagi terimakasih Chanyeol-ah, sampai jumpa besok."

Luhan segera menutup pintu, mereka saling melempar senyum dan Chanyeol melaju pergi.

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, hari kedua yang melelahkan baginya. Dengan langkah lesu ia berjalan menuju lift dan menaikinya menuju lantai empat. Rasanya ingin sekali segera tiba dikamar dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersantai. Sedikit merilekskan tubuh pegalnya dengan berendam air panas atau menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut tebal dan hangat. Ah pasti nyaman sekali.

"Bukankah kau yang di uks tadi?"

Oh tidak sekarang apa lagi, Luhan mendongak, "Kau lagi?! mau apa kau kemari?" ia berujar sinis.

Sehun melipat tangan didepan dada, tak terima. Kenapa anak ini selalu membentak-mbentaknya ketika mereka bertemu? "Kau yang mau apa kemari?" Balas Sehun tak kalah sinis, "Kau membuntutiku ya?"

"Apa?" Luhan memastikan pendengarannya baik-baik saja. Membuntuti katanya? Astaga masih banyak hal lain yang beribu kali lebih penting dibandingkan membuntuti seorang Oh Sehun, "Yang benar saja." Jawabnya desertai dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Pulang, tentu saja." Luhan memutar bolamata, "Dan kau?"

"Oh, aku menunggu teman."

"Teman? Kalau begitu minggirlah," Luhan mengibaskan tangan mengusir, "Kau menghalangi jalanku." Ia melewati celah kecil diantara tubuh Sehun, tangannya memencet beberapa nomor kombinasi untuk membuka pintu.

"Ah-" Sehun teringat, "Jadi kau yang memukulku dengan spatula tadi pagi?!" nada bicaranya meninggi, raut wajahnya mulai terlihat kesal.

Luhan menyempatkan untuk berbalik, dan menatap Sehun berani. "Iya, memang kalau aku kenapa?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab," ujarnya, "Kepalaku jadi benjol gara-gara kau."

Mereka saling menatap tajam, "Masa bodoh," jawab Luhan tak acuh.

Sehun melangkah mendekat, "Kau akan menyesal."

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, menyesal? belum sempat otak jeniusnya memikirkan apa maksud dari perkataan tersebut, tubuhnya sudah ditarik dan disudutkan didinding. Ia mengerang kecil mendapati punggungnya baru saja menghantam tembok keras. Luhan menatap Sehun horor, "a-apa yang k-au lakukan?" gagapnya.

Luhan ingin sekali melepaskan diri, akan tetapi cengkeraman Sehun di pergelangan tangannya terasa begitu kuat, ia yakin akan meninggalkan bekas yang memerah nanti.

Sementara itu Sehun menoleh ke kanan-kiri, sepi. Tak ada siapapun.

Deru napas hangat Sehun menerpa kulit wajahnya, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat saja, astaga ia hanya bisa berharap agar Sehun tak berbuat yang iya-iya padanya.

Beberapa detik berlalu Luhan melebarkan mata kala kedua belah bibir mereka bersentuhan, astaga ia berciuman lagi? dengan lelaki.. lagi? dengan Oh Sehun lagi?

Sehun memejamkan mata dan melumat bibir Luhan perlahan, dan bodohnya Luhan diam tak membalas maupun menolak sedikitpun. Otaknya sudah sangat buntu untuk sekedar memikirkan cara melepaskan diri- saking kagetnya. Ia merutuki tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja membeku, tangan dan kakinya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan, lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar mungucapkan sepatah-dua kata berwujud perlawanan.

Jika saja Luhan punya sedikit kekuatan untuk melawan- hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah mendorong kepala Sehun jauh-jauh dari kepalanya dan menjentuskannya ke dinding berkali-kali. Barangkali dengan begitu otak bodohnya bisa waras sedikit saja untuk menyadari hal menjijikkan apa yang telah anak kurang ajar itu lakukan padanya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari sebelah apartemen Luhan, astaga ia hanya bisa berharap agar orang didalam kamar itu tidak keluar saat ini juga sampai ciuman menjijikkan ini selesai.

Tapi sayang sekali Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaan tersebut; pintu itu terbuka, seorang yeoja keluar dari pintu. Belum menyadari keberadaan mereka karena ia sedang menutup pintu.

"Sehun maaf menung- Astaga!? Apa yang kalian lakukan?!

.

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halooo~**

**Saya kembali dengan chapter 4**

**Hohoho ~ Gimana? Mau lanjut ato udahan aja?**

**Kalo mau lanjut jangan lupa REVIEW yaa :D ****Kasian dong sama author yang nulis ini di sela-sela kegiatan sekolah yang entah kenapa sangat padat akhir-akhir ini T,T**

**Saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah review-follow-favs.**

**YANG CUMA LEWAT AJA JUGA MAKASIH DEH XD**

**Maafkan saya yang gak bisa bales satu satu karena saya sedang prepare ujian saat ini,**

**Tapi saya selalu membaca review kalian kok. Suka senyum-senyum sendiri biasanya kek orang gila/abaikan/  
><strong>

**Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak-banyak-banyaak banget. Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya/  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : How They Meet**

**Author** **:** **Luluge ~**

**Cast : HUNHAN and Others**

**Genre : Romance/Drama Dll**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Semua member EXO milik SM entertainment, kecuali Luhan diciptakan khusus untuk saya/ kkk XD**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, Abal, Gaje, Cerita asli pemikiran otak gue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luluge Present ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>©How They Meet©<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

**.**

**..**

**...**

Oh tidak

Suara itu menyentaknya kembali dari alam bawah sadar ke permukaan, seolah baru mendapat kendali atas dirinya sendiri, Luhan mendorong tubuh anak pembawa sial yang beberapa detik lalu telah dengan kurangajar mencuri ciuman keduanya menggunakan kedua tangan.

Menciptakan sedikit jarak yang setidaknya dapat memisahkan tautan menjijikkan tersebut.

Menarik napas sejenak,

.

Astaga Luhan tak mengira menarik napas akan terasa sesulit ini, dan selega ini. Sebelum amarahnya meledak bolamatanya beralih menatap ke samping kiri. Gadis itu masih berada disana, berdiri mematung dengan rahang setengah jatuh.

ha ha

Jika saja Luhan sedang dalam keadaan normal ia pasti akan menertawai gadis itu, tampangnya benar-benar lucu dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga.

Tetapi tidak, bukan saat yang tepat untuk tertawa sekarang, satu-satunya orang yang pantas ditertawakan disini adalah dirinya sendiri. Menyadari hal itu wajahnya memerah karena malu. Luhan memalingkan muka tak ingin wajah jeleknya ditertawakan, kembali bertemu pandang dengan sosok pembawa sial yang kini juga menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Rasanya ingin sekali memaki-maki anak sialan itu, memukulnya, menamparnya habis-habisan. Cukup gila, tapi Luhan masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan hal gila semacam itu.

Jadi dengan segala kemurahan hati yang ia miliki, hanya sepatah kata 'brengsek' yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya sebelum tubuhnya bergeser ke sebelah kiri dan berbalik cepat-cepat untuk memasuki apartemen dengan membanting pintu itu hingga menutup.

Sepersekian detik setelah kepergian Luhan gadis itu berhasil mengendalikan tatapan bodohnya, matanya beralih menatap Sehun; terdapat kilat amarah disana.

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini Oh Sehun." ujarnya berapi-api, gadis itu berbalik dan kembali memasuki apartemen dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit dihentak-hentakkan, dengan malas Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jantung Luhan masih berdegup kencang, astaga dia benar-benar malu. Ia merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, tanpa melepas sepatu, tanpa melepas seragam. Ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, masih terasa hangat. Dalam benaknya Luhan mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya; kenapa Sehun melakukan hal itu? kenapa dan kenapa? Anak sialan itu benar-benar tidak tahu diri, kenapa ciuman pertama dan kedua Luhan harus jatuh kepada orang menjengkelkan seperti Oh Sehun?

Tak ada jawaban yang terjawab, pada akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa mengerang frustasi dan mengusap bibirnya kasar menggunakan punggung tangan. Hal itu terus terjadi sampai dirinya menyadari sesuatu; bekas ciuman itu tak akan pernah bisa hilang, seberapa keras Luhan mencoba, seberapa keras Luhan menginginkan bekas itu hilang. Bekas itu akan tetap ada, membekas secara permanen di bibir dan otak jeniusnya.

* * *

><p>Sudah terhitung seminggu lebih sejak kejadian itu, baik Luhan maupun Sehun tak pernah saling bicara lagi. Tak ada makian, perdebatan an tentunya ciuman. Jika Luhan bertemu Sehun maka namja cantik itu akan cepat-cepat menyingkir, jika Sehun berjalan kekanan maka Luhan akan berjalan kekiri, jika Sehun berjalan kedepan Luhan akan berbalik arah kebelakang.<p>

Segala hal yang bertentangan dengan Sehun selalu Luhan lakukan. Dan selama itu pula kehidupan sehari-hari Luhan mulai berjalan normal, tak pernah terlambat dan yang paling utama tak pernah tertimpa sial lagi.

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Luhan tersenyum sendiri, ia menatap keluar jendela tanpa memperhatikan Park Seonsaengim yang menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hei Luhan-ah," Chanyeol menepuk Luhan pelan agar anak itu beralih menatapnya,

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kita satu kelompok."

Luhan membenarkan letak duduknya dan menghadap Chanyeol dengan wajah penasaran, "Satu kelompok?"

"Iya." Chanyeol mengangguk, "Park seonsaengnim barusaja memberi kita tugas kelompok,"

_Ohh.._

"Tugas mengenai?"

"Pengamatan tentang metamorfosa hewan," jelasnya.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Hanya kita berdua saja?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sebelum menjawab. "Tidak, setiap kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang." jari-jarinya terangkat membentuk tiga garis lurus. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Lalu siapa anggota kita satu lagi?"

"Oh itu," Chanyeol melirik kebelakang sebentar "Oh sehun."

WHAT THE-

Oh menjengkelkan sekali, setelah lebih dari seminggu menjauhkan diri, hari ini mereka harus berinteraksi kembali, Oh astaga. Sekarang Luhan benar-benar menyesal tak memperhatikan pelajaran, jika saja ia memperhatikan penjelasan mengenai tugas kelompok itu setidaknya dirinya bisa protes tentang pembagian kelompok. Tetapi Park Seonsaengnim sudah keluar dari kelas sekarang, jam pelajaran beliau sudah habis. Ah penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, hampir semua gadis di kelas menatap kearah sehun dengan wajah cemberut jelek. Kenapa? Apakah sebegitu inginnya mereka sekelompok dengan sehun?

Sial

"Bagaimana jika mengerjakan dirumahku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan polos, anak itu memandang Luhan dan Sehun bergantian, "Aku mempunyai halaman belakang rumah yang luas."

Luhan berdehem sedikit untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja mengalami kekeringan, "Memangnya kenapa harus dirumahmu?"

"Kita harus mencari ulat, Luhan-ah." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Selain mudah, proses metamorfosa dari ulat menjadi kupu-kupu tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama." Anak kelebihan dosis senyum itu beralih menatap Sehun, "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Terserah kau saja."

Luhan menelan ludah kasar, "A-pa? ulat?"

"Iya, kenapa? Kau tidak setuju? Tanya Chanyeol, wajahnya berubah sedih. "Kita bisa menggantinya jika kau tidak setuju." katanya lirih.

"Ah- tidak." Luhan buru-buru menggeleng, "Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan menuntut jawaban.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Jawabnya cemberut, Hanya saja aku benci ulat. Luhan membantin, astaga mungkin terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tetapi Luhan memang membenci makhluk kecil menggeliat-geliat itu. Memikirkannya saja membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Kesialannya bisa dipastikan bertambah, tetapi Luhan tak tega menghancurkan semangat Chanyeol yang berapi-api seperti itu. Dirinya harus profesional, ya profesional. Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Semangat Luhan!

* * *

><p>"Kenapa wajahmu muram sekali?" Heran Chanyeol, pasalnya namja cantik yang duduk menyendiri di jok belakang itu terus-menerus cemberut sejak memasuki mobil. Oh tidak lebih tepatnya sejak mengetahui dirinya satu kelompok dengan Sehun atau sejak mengetahui bahan pengamatan mereka adalah seekor ulat.<p>

Uh menjijikkan.

Daripada menjawab pertanyaan itu Luhan lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela, Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu dan seperti biasa Sehun yang duduk si jok depan sebelah Chanyol diam saja tak peduli.

"Nah kita sampai!" Teriak Chanyeol senang, Luhan memutar bolamata dan membuka pintu dengan malas-malasan.

Mereka bertiga memasuki rumah, sang pemilik rumah menuntun Sehun dan Luhan untuk duduk di ruang tamu, "Aku akan ganti baju terlebih dahulu," Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki menaiki tangga, menolehkan kepala sekali lagi. "Tunggu disini sebentar."

Seperginya Chanyeol suasana tampak begitu canggung, baik Sehun maupun Luhan tak ada yang berniat membuka suara sedikitpun. Lagipula tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan bukan?

Sebenarnya jika di teliti lebih jauh seharusnya ada, menyangkut -ehm- ciuman waktu itu. Luhan tak dapat menghilangkan rasa penasarannya sampai saat ini, bagaimapun Sehun harus menjelaskan alasan mengapa anak itu dengan seenaknya menciumnya. Atau seburuk-buruknya meskipun tanpa ada penjelasan anak sialan itu harus mengucapkan kata maaf pada dirinya, setidaknya dengan begitu Luhan bisa merasa sedikit lega dan tidak perlu terbayang-bayang kejadian tersebut selama seminggu terakhir ini. Tetapi Luhan tau apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan itu tak akan pernah terjadi, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari seseorang yang menjengkelkan bernama oh sehun?

Luhan tersenyum kecut, mengubur rasa penasaran itu jauh-jauh.

"Namamu Luhan?"

"Apa?" Luhan memastikan, apakah benar Sehun baru saja berbicara padanya?

Sehun memutar bolamata, "Iya, kau. Namamu Luhan?"

"Uh-Oh.. iya." Jawabnya agak canggung.

"Mengenai kejadian waktu itu," Sehun menggantungkan kalimat dan membenarkan letak duduknya, "Ak- ,"

"Ayo ke halaman belakang," Suara Chanyeol memotong perkataan yang akan dilontarkan Sehun. Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian yang lebih santai. Luhan mendengus, Chanyeol benar-benar mengganggu. Padahal pembawa sialnya itu baru saja akan mengucapkan beberapa kata yang mungkin adalah sebuah penjelasan. Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah terlebih dahulu diikuti Sehun dibelakang. Mereka berdua berjalan semakin ke dalam rumah, melewati beberapa ruangan hingga akhirnya sampai di halaman belakang rumah.

Luhan sedikit terkejut, dan berdecak kagum. Perasaan kesalnya menguap seketika. Halaman belakang rumah itu begitu luas, rumput-rumput dipotong rapi, terdapat banyak sekali bunga-bunga, pohon-pohon, dan sebuah gazebo yang terletak di bagian sudut halaman belakang rumah tersebut.

Anak kelebihan dosis senyum itu benar-benar serius mempunyai halaman belakang yang luas dan tambahan nilai satu lagi dari Luhan, halaman itu begitu indah.

"Nah sekarang kita bagi, Sehun-ah kau mencari di bagian kanan, Luhan-ah kau mencari dibagian tengah." Chanyeol berkata sambil menunjuk bagian-bagian halaman itu, "Aku akan mencari dibagian kiri."

Luhan cemberut, tetapi tetap melakukan hal itu, mereka bertiga mulai berpencar ke bagian masing-masing.

Sehun menunduk mencari di batang pohon-pohon, bolamatanya menelusuri pohon-pohon itu satu persatu. Ah, itu ada satu, Tangannya sudah bersiap untuk mengambil ulat tersebut,

"UWAAAA." Luhan berteriak kencang, anak itu berlari sambil mengibas-ibaskan seragamnya menggunakan sebelah tangan. "ULAT SIALAN! KUBUNUH KAU! KUBUNUH! ujarnya berapi-api, Luhan begitu ketakutan sampai hampir menangis.

'GREP'

Sampai-sampai tak menyadari siapa yang telah dipeluknya. Ia memejamkan mata erat-arat.

"Ehm."

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya, Suara siapa itu? tanyanya pada diri sendiri, apa ulat itu mengikutiku?

"Ehm." Terdengar suara dehem lagi, Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung, memangnya ulat bisa berdehem?

Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata pelan-pelan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah.. dada?

Luhan mendongak dan mengerjapkan mata, Oh Sehun ya? ia bermaksud menutup mata lagi. Tapi tunggu dulu? Oh Sehun? oh astaga. Oh Sehun? Mati kau. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf." ucapnya lirih.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Oh jadi kau takut ulat?"

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Luhan malu, wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Chanyeol berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari arah kiri, "Ada apa?"

Sehun memandang Luhan sejenak, "Tidak ada apa-apa," Ujarnya kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol "Luhan hanya takut ulat." Ia terkekeh di akhir kalimat.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Apa? Jadi kau takut ulat?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah mendelik kesal, memukul Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian. "Kalian menyebalkan." Tangannya terlipat didepan dada.

"Aduh." Chanyeol menyeka sudut matanya yang berair, "Sudahlah aku sudah mendapatkan ulatnya," Ia menunjukkan ulat yang sudah diletakkan didalam botol kaca, "Ayo masuk."

Dengan langkah kaki yang di hentak-hentakkan Luhan berjalan memimpin di depan, sedangkan kedua anak yang mengikuti di belakang itu menggeleng pelan.

* * *

><p>Luhan keluar dari mobil, "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, sampai jumpa besok." ujarnya tersenyum.<p>

"Sama-sama Luhan-ah aku mengantar Sehun dulu." Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kemudian melajukan mobil.

Dengan langkah pelan Luhan berjalan memasuki apartemen, tasnya tersampir di bahu samping kiri. Perkataan itu? Apa yang sebenarnya Sehun ingin katakan? Luhan begitu penasaran. Ia menatap televisi sambil memikirkan perkataan apa kira-kira yang akan Sehun katakan tadi.

Jika saja Chanyeol tidak datang, Luhan cemberut.

.

.

'TING TONG'

.

.

Matanya beralih menatap pintu, siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini? dengan kening berkerut Luhan berjalan kearah pintu itu dan membukanya,

.

.

'CEKLEK'

.

.

"Hai, kau punya waktu sebentar?" Sehun bertanya, Luhan tersentak kaget.

Hening sejenak, "Ada apa?

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Luhan menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Apa?"

"Disini? Kurasa kita bisa keluar sebentar."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil jaket."

Sehun mengangguk dan menunggu di luar dengan patuh, setelah Luhan keluar Sehun mengajaknya untuk manaiki mobil dan membawanya ke sebuah cafe yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen.

"Kau mau pesan apa Luhan?" Sehun bertanya setelah mendudukkan diri di atas kursi, Luhan menatapnya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Americano."

"Dua Americano." Ucap Sehun pada seorang pelayan yang menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi.." Luhan berdehem, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Sebelumnya," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "Aku mau meminta maaf mengenai kejadian waktu itu."

"Oh." Luhan berusaha keras menahan senyumnya yang nyaris terbit, "Ya, tidak masalah." Jawabnya. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa begitu senang mendengar permintaan maaf tersebut, hal yang ia harapkan kini bisa tercapai. Setidaknya dirinya bisa bernafas lega mulai sekarang.

"Benarkah?" Sehun menatapnya tak percaya, anak berwajah datar itu mengira Luhan akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Benar-benar diluar dugaan bahwa Luhan memaafkannya begitu saja.

"Ya," Luhan tersenyum. "Tapi, kau tau aku butuh penjelasan."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Itu hal priadi," Kata Sehun memulai, "Tapi aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

Luhan memasang telinga, bersiap mendengarkan. "Gadis itu adalah calon tunanganku." Katanya, "Appaku menjodohkan kami berdua."

_Ohh_

"Lalu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak setuju, dan kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu." Sehun tersenyum, "Waktu itu aku sedang menunggu gadis itu keluar, appa yang menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya."

Luhan mulai mengerti, "Jadi kau menciumku karena-"

"Ya, aku menciummu, berharap agar gadis itu melihat perbuatan kita dan pertunangan itu di batalkan."

Oh jadi begitu, Luhan mengerti sekarang. Jadi ia tidak perlu terbayang-bayang hal itu lagi.

Sehun menyesap americano di atas meja, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum, "Ya, tidak masalah." katanya, "Aku tau kau sedang terdesak."

"Oh jadi jika aku terdesak aku boleh menciummu lagi? Tanya Sehun bergurau, Luhan mendelik mendengar itu. "Yak!"

Sehun tertawa, Luhan masih cemberut. "Hei aku hanya bercanda."

Waktu itu appa Sehun marah besar, dan hasil yang Sehun harapkan tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Sialnya pertunangan itu bukannya di batalkan melainkan dipercepat

* * *

><p>Luhan berjalan menuju apartemen, Sehun barusaja mengantarnya hanya sampai didepan apartemen. Ternyata Sehun orang yang cukup baik, Luhan menyesal telah memberikan predikat pembawa sial untuknya. Ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat pertemuan mereka yang selalu tak terduga, dan selalu membawanya pada kesialan. Astaga apa yang kau pikirkan?<p>

Luhan menggeleng, bolamatanya beralih menatap lurus kedepan. Melalui sudut matanya Luhan melihat seorang gadis dengan seorang lelaki berbadan besar, ia menolehkan kepala kearah kanan. Bukankah itu tunangan Sehun? Bolamata Luhan membola, sepertinya gadis itu berjalan cepat-cepat kearahnya.

Apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan padanya? Luhan berlari memasuki gedung apartemen.

Gadis itu mengikuti berlari dibelakang, Luhan bergerak gelisah menunggu lift terbuka, Astaga.

.

.

'TING'

.

.

Luhan bernafas lega, tetapi kelegaan itu harus ia buang jauh-jauh. Sebelum lift sempat tertutup, tunangan Sehun itu menahan pintunya. Kedua orang itu memasuki lift, Luhan ingin keluar kembali tatapi terlambat pintu lift telah tertutup dan lelaki kekar itu menahan tali jaketnya, sehingga Luhan tertarik kebelakang.

Setelah dipikir-pikir kembali Sehun memang pantas mendapat gelar 'pembawa sial' itu.

Sial,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

><p><strong>Mianhe telat banget apdet XD<strong>

**Gimana Chapter ini? Hohoho**

**silent readers t****obat dong -_-**

**Jangan Lupa repiu ya :)**


End file.
